First Republic of Gishoto
After the 100 year period of chaos called the Great Dark Period, the Republic of Gishoto emerged with Gishoto being a compromise between the Hulstrians and Gao-Showa living within the newly stable country. The Republic was to only last five years, but was the first stable regime of modern Hulstria. History ]] In the year 2193 serious discussions about uniting the country that fell to anarchy 76 years prior began to arise; people were starting to get and wanted to get back to normalcy and united under a central government. Up until unification Hulstria lacked a federal government and various regions had their own codes and conduct. The country faced an even larger hurdle; Hulstria was broken into two main sects, the Hulstrians and the Gao-Showa. The Hulstrians still had suspicions and anger towards the Gao-Showa, blaming them for the assassination of Maximilian V, and the implosion of the Hulstria Empire following his death. The Gao-Showa on the other hand, like the Hulstrians, held their own suspicions of the other group, claiming that if the Hulstrian Monarchy would come back to power, the new ruler would use his new role to punish the already minority Gao-Showa for previous transgressions. They did however realize that the fighting had to end at somepoint and life could not continue if the nation remained under the cloud of darkness. The people, especially the newer generation wanted to live under a united country with an economy, and most importanly culture. Many people rallied behind the idea of returning the Emperor since Hulstria was stable and economically viable when it was under a constitutional monarchy. Others supported creating a Republic, gaining inspiration from the "Luthori Commonwealth" period from 2035 to 2085, which had Luthori under a form of republic. Monarchists fired back saying the Commonwealth was a failure and shortlived since Luthori eventually went back to the form of Monarchy under Harold VI (r.2085-2128). The republicans and monarchists finally agreed to meet in Kien to formally debate the creation of a united country. In 2195 for the first time since 2117, a special session of parliament convened with several new political parties attending. Here at this conference, dubbed the "Unification Congress", the parties that respectively represented monarchists, republicans, socialists, and independents, hammered out the details of the new formation of a united Hulstria. The Kaiserliche Hulsterreichische Partei, whose membership was made up mostly of members of the House of Strauss and other noble families, actively pushed for the restoration of the Rothingren-Traugott Monarchy; their ally, the Lutheran Nationalist Party, overly supported this as well. Socialist and Gao-Showa parties resented having a Hulstrian monarch or a re-united country with Hulstrians as the ruling class. The Monarchists opposed a re-united country with Gao-Showa as the ruling class since they were a minority. This roadblock in staled discussions for the next following year until a compromise was reached; the Monarchists accepted a new, hybrid culture called "Gishoti", a culture that would combine traditions from Hulstrian and Gao-Showa cultures that would be the national culture in the formation of a united nation, called Gishoto, that would be under a form of constitutional monarchy under Klaus Gustav, a descendant of Maximilian V of Hulstria, as the Holy Gishoto Emperor. The compromise was seen as a victory for both sides in a way since it resolved the conflict; Hulstrians accepted the deal since it restored the Lutheran Monarchy and Gao-Showans accepted the deal because it didn't have one class dominate the nation. However there was still dissent, especially among some far-left Gao-Showa who saw the restoration of the Rothingren-Traugotts as a spit in the face to the revolutionaries that killed Maximilian V and to communist ideals they held dear. These dissenters would head to the underground of the political specturm of Gishoto and would not rise again until the mid 2200s. Category:History of Dovani